


Light You Up When I Get Inside

by soft_bucky



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Misuse of Maroon 5 lyrics, One Shot, Sarcasm, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the performance of Fishin' In the Dark, Blake mocks Adam for not knowing what real music was. And mocks the lyrics to a Maroon 5 song. But Adam uses the lyrics a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light You Up When I Get Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda Lambert is not involved in this. This is purely fiction since Blake is married and Adam is currently dating a model. Sorry it's so short.

"I was watching you guys and I thought to myself that this is so Blake." Adam says when Carson asks him what he thought of the Swann Brothers' performance for that night. 

"Like this was such a country moment. You've been dying for this." Adam quickly turns his head towards his fellow coach and boyfriend with a smile.

"But you all have no idea how annoying he's been, saying 'I just want this moment' and he's finally gotten it." Adam turns back to the stage and the audience laughs at that statement.

"And I don't know the song either, but-" Adam is referring to Usher's comment about how he didn't know the song but is cut off by Blake talking.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know that song? What is wrong with you?" Blake asks incredulously; cutting Adam off in the middle of his sentence.

"You don't know any song;  ever.  It's the first song I didn't know. Leave me alone." The younger man pouts at Blake who rolls his eyes before turning back to the stage. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you guys did great. Loved the performance." Adam finishes with an amused grin.

The rest of the judges give their thoughts on the performance, a few other contestants perform, and then the episode is over.

The judges walk their separate ways and Blake walks along side Adam to his dressing room since he himself never brought anything with him.

"You were cute today you know. Rambling on and on and saying how you didn't know that song. Remind me to show you what real music is." Blake says, looking down at Adam who wasn't really paying him much mind until now. He just gave notice that he happened to like/want Blake there by leaning slightly into his side.

"I do know what real music is for your information. It was one time. Like, shit." Adam remarks with a small amount of annoyance being detected by Blake.

"Oh and 'Sweet kiwi, your juices dripping down my chin. So please, let me. Don’t stop it before it begins.' is real music?"- Blake mocks Adam's vocals not so well since he has a completely different voice.

"Shut up. I take pride in my band and my writing skills. And that's one song. It's more of a filler song than anything. Do not mock me." Adam enters his dressing room to grab his wallet, a couple pieces of the constantly present gummy candy he had in his room, and his jacket which happened to be a leather one.

'Figures that he decides to wear a leather jacket.' Blake thinks to himself because today, Adam went with his well known look. Tight skinny jeans, a white t-shirt today, and of course a leather jacket.

"Did you say continue mocking you? I thought that you would never ask Adam. 'You're shining like a neon light. I light you up, when I get inside...' Or 'Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt.'" Blake continues to mock him with a much higher voice than what he usually sings with.

Adam was amused by the fact that his boyfriend knew the words to his song. He bets that he knows plenty lyrics to others. But despite this, Adam punches him in the arm, hard.

"Tell me how you light someone up when you get inside Adam. I'd love to know how." Blake continues, bumping his hip into the shorter man's.

"Well.... I haven't discovered how to do that yet. But maybe you could show me how. Light me up when you get inside." Adam is smirking up at Blake and he returns the expression.

"I'd love to. My place or yours?"

"Yours." Adam answers as they leave the building.

In the car, Blake is a bit eager to get things started; so before Adam even has the car started, Blake is kissing him. Despite wanting to wait until they got home, Adam kisses him back. He responds just a bit more when Blake deepens the kiss. He runs his tongue across the seam of Adam's lips and he parts them. His hands wind into the curls at the nape of Blake's neck and Blake does his best with the little hair that Adam possesses.

Adam pulls away a little breathless and puts a palm on Blake's chest near his thump-thumping heart.

"I know I'm irresistible, but slow down there cowboy. We have plenty of time when I can actually get home. Then you can jump my bones if you want."

Blake laughs. "Oh, I want. No need to ask."

Adam rolls his eyes because that is such a Blake reply, but starts up the car nonetheless because like Blake, he was also excited for the prospect of what's to come.  



End file.
